


Freshman Year at Keaton

by Danceislife



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jiles - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Smut, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceislife/pseuds/Danceislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's freshman year at Keaton for Jax and Miles. They meet and they befriend each other but could it become something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chapter fic. Mostly centered around Jax and Miles. Each chapter is a different day.

 Miles stood outside of Keaton School of the Arts. Nervousness was coursing through him like ice water in his veins. His guitar case in hand, he headed towards the entrance.Suddenly Jax bumped into him. he dropped his guitar and the boy dropped all of the papers he held in his hand.

"Sorry", they both shouted.

Miles picked up his guitar while Jax picked up the papers. Miles looked at the person in front of him and saw a boy with fair skin and brown hair and eyes. Jax stared at the person in front of him completely entranced by the person looking at him. 

"Hi", said Miles feeling nervous and hoping the he wouldn't be mad.

"Hi",said the boy while gathering the last of his papers."I'm Jax"

Miles smiled and said "I'm Miles". He looked at his watch and silently cursed "We're about to be late" They ran through the door and were caught by a brown skinned girl holding a camera. She smiled and said "Hi, I'm Julie Maslany your student body president. Let me guess, you're both musicians." Jax and Miles smiled and said "yeah" simultaneously. Julie smiled and said "Well look at the camera and say hi". Jax smiled and said "Hi" in somewhat of a cocky way. While Miles mumbled "Hi" in a shy way. Julie showed them to their homeroom class where they got to meet Mr.Park. He gave their first assignment, they had to partner with one person and learn about them and their music style and taste.Jax tapped Miles' shoulder and said "Wanna be my partner?" Miles responded with "sure" and a shy grin. "Well what do you play?", Said Miles "Well I'm a DJ known by the name of DjG,I've even been called a musical genius.You can look me up." Miles laughed and said "Well I think we'll see about that" Jax smiled at him and said "Well What are you here for?" "I sing and play guitar" said Miles.

"Alright class you are dismissed for the day and I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow"Said Mr.Park once the bell rang.

With that being said they packed their things and left his class. "Wanna hang out sometime?" Said Jax once they reached the hallway. "That would be awesome",said Miles excitedly. For the rest of the day they are in separate classes.

The bell rings and students rush out of Keaton. Jax sees Miles ahead of him and grabs his shoulder. "Hey", says Miles hapily. "So I was thinking, maybe we could go to my house" says Jax. Miles nods "sure I guess". The walk swiftly with Jax guiding them. Then they hear the loud siren of an ice cream truck. Jax yells "ICE CREEEAM". They take off sprinting toward it. When they finally reach the ice cream truck they get two Popsicles. 

Miles watches the way Jax practically deepthroats the popsicle. He feels heat pooling in is groin. He wants to feel those lips on him. He realizes what he is thinking and quickly dissmises the thought. He thinks that there is something wrong. It's just hormones he tells himself. They reach Jax's home and Jax enters and leads Miles in. They sit on the couch and Jax turns on the TV "what do you wanna watch?", he asks Miles . "doesn't matter" responds Jax. So Jax turns on Man of Steel. Jax looks at Miles' and leans in an and places his lips on Miles' the kiss feels like fire traveling down his spine and into his developing erection. Miles wants licks Jax lips requesting access Jax obliges and Miles deepens the kiss. Their tounges battle for dominance's with Jax's winning. They break away when Miles' lungs start to burn. Miles stared at Jax as the realization of what just happened hit him. Miles got up and said " I should be getting home now. He then rushed out the door leaving Jax alone. Jax sat and thought about what just happened, how soft Miles' lips were against his. For moment he was in bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school was a weird one. Jax sat down in the seat next to Miles. "Hey man, about yesterday I-" Jax was cut off by Miles " It didn't happen, we'll never talk about it again." "But-" He was cut off again by miles "I said it didn't happen." Jax broke eye contact with Miles to look down at his shoes, the floor, or whatever he could look at so he doesn't have to look at Miles. Miles Grabbed his shoulder "We can still be friends, but that's what we'll always be FRIENDS." Jax felt broken, he looked at Miles with a forced smile and said "Okay sure." Miles held up his fist up and they fist bumped.

Then Mr. Park started the lesson " Hello class today your lesson is to create a duet with a person that you may or may not like so your partners are-" Jax kept listening until he heard his name. " Jax your partner is Bianca." Jax looked to the girl that he thought was Bianca he smiled where as she just ignored him so he slumped in his chair.Bianca definitely didn't like him. He just wished he could be partners with Miles. When they were finally allowed to switch seats to be with theit partners, Bianca said "Okay i give orders, you follow them.UNDERSTAND?" Jax could tell that he wasn't going to like Bianca, he nodded. He looked over to Miles and saw him looking at Alya with a cheesy grin. Jax felt seering jealousy course through him. He told himself that there was no reason to be jealous, that Miles was not his. All that happened was he let hormones take control. 

Bianca tapped him "HELLOOOOO"she yelled. He blinked away the remains of his reverie. "We don't have all day." He remembered that he had to create a duet with Bianca. "Where should we start?" Said Jax. Bianca tilts her head in a thinking position. "I'll obviously sing and you can do whatever you do I guess." Jax feels slightly offended by this doesn't she know who DJG is? He just rolls his eyes and shrugs. The sooner this day can end, the better. Before he knew it they had finished the assignment and class was over. The bell rang and he was dismissed. Jax went to math. When he got there Miles was there.

"Hey man, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in English."

" I switched classes." Miles said

Jax smiled "Awwww, you switched classes for me?"

Miles blushed" Actually no, I'm in this class because advanced algebra was way too........ Advanced.

Ms.Alvarez came to the front of the class to start the class "Class take your seats so we can begin." Miles quickly took the seat next to Jax. 

Ms. Alvarez started to teach, but Miles and Jax weren't listening at all. They were too busy laughing at jokes that the other was telling. Jax told a particularly funny joke and they both started to laugh uncontrollably. 

"One more rude outburst and you two will have thirty minutes of detention." Jax and Miles controlled their laughing until Jax saw Miles' red face and started to laugh until he coughed

"Alright, since you two think everything Is so funny, you two have thirty minutes of detention for the rest of the week.HA HA" She smirked when they stopped laughing

Miles sighed while Jax inwardly groaned. Jax tried to focus on her speaking, but that hope was quickly broken when Miles pressed his thigh against his. Just that simple point of contact was distracting him from the entire world. He wished he would move, but inwardly he hoped he would never leave him again.

When the bell rung Jax and Miles couldn't have been more grateful. They rushed out of the classroom and into the next. Jax went to literature and Miles went to Geometry. But all Jax could think about was miles for the rest of the day, and when the bell rung it provided minimal relief, knowing that he had go see him later

Shakily he went to the class that detention is held. He was nervous because he would be alone with Miles, because a lot could happen in thirty minutes. He opened the door to the detention and saw Miles. 

"Hey Miles." Jax smiled at Miles

"Action Jackson, what's up" Jax blushed at the nickname Miles had given him.

Jax sat down next to Miles and said " Well let's see, I have detention for thirty minutes everyday for the rest of the week, I'm awesome." Jax sarcastically smiled

"Well I wasn't the only one laughing" Miles shrugged

"True" said Jax

"So" said Miles" We have 28 minutes, what do you wanna do?"

Just that mere question sent shivers through Jax's spine, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He couldn't say that so he said" I don't know"

" Oh my gosh" " We can't just be bored like this." exclaimed Miles loudly

Jax suddenly thought of something" Miles when we kissed what did it mean to you?"

Miles looked taken off guard "Listen Jax, I'm not gay and I don't think you are so let's forget about it." Miles said sternly.

"Well, what if I was?" Jax said in the best seductive tone he could muster.

Miles started to get nervous, this was a new school and he hasn't told anyone his big secret. Miles is gay, and in love with Jax. 

"Well then that's your preference." Miles said trying to end the conversation but Jax wouldn't let him.

"But you kissed back." Jax exclaimed he was getting frustrated that the guy he liked was turning him down

Miles leaned foward, looked Jax in the eyes and closed the gap between them. Miles captured his lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. His hand roamed up to caress Jax's cheek.The kiss lingered, Jax's lips felt so soft against his. When they broke apart they were out of breath and panting.

Jax looked Miles in the eyes and said," I love you, Miles" 

Instead of answering with words, Miles fisted his hand in Jax's shirt and pulled him in for another kiss, rougher this time. He kissed him so hard their teeth collided. Miles forced his tounge into Jax's mouth. His tounge explored the warm wet cavern, licking over anything he could. Jax moaned into the kiss, and wrapped his hands around Miles' neck. Miles' hands reached under Jax's shirt and came to rest on his lower back, he then pulled Jax onto his lap, so he was straddling him. Jax hid his moan by biting Miles' lip. Miles disconnected from Jax's lips to nip at his jawline. Jax moaned loudly, he would have to remember for later what Jax likes.

Right when it seemed that the world was in balance, Ms.Alvarez walked in. They heard a gasp "BOYS, SEPARATE NOW!!!!!" Yelled Ms.Alvarez.

Jax was so surprised, Miles was the only thing keeping him from colliding with the floor. They scrambled to make themselves seem like they weren't just in the middle of a very heated make out session. The only thing they succeeded in was making Jax fall off of Miles' lap

"Its not what it looks like." Jax said nervously.

"This school has strict rules about PDA. I should have you two suspended."

"Please don't, it will never happen again, I'm so sorry." Pleaded Jax.

" Just go, you're dismissed." Said Ms.Alvarez uncaringly.

Miles grabbed Jax's shoulder and pulled him out of the classroom. He didn't stop walking until they were out of the school building, then he finally spoke.

" Jax I love you, and yesterday when I ran from your house I was scared, because where I come from being gay is a bad thing." Said Miles 

" I love you too Miles." Said Jax with a hug

Jax made to walk home but Miles stopped him. " Jax, let me see your phone" said Miles with a sly grin.

Jax looked at him cautiously. "Why?" Said jax.

" Just let me see your phone." Sighed Miles holding his hand out for Jax to put his phone in.

Jax placed his phone in Miles' hand. He tapped the screen for a few minutes before he gave the phone back.

"What did you do?" Asked Jax.

"You'll find out" said Miles with a wink 

Jax started to walk home. When he reached home he thought about what happened. He couldn't believe that Miles actually liked him. He layed down on his bed when he felt his phone vibrate. He checked it, and it was a text from Miles. That's what Miles must've done with his phone.

The text read 'So since your my new boyfriend wanna go on a Date??? I was thinking Friday at 7:00'

Jax was overcome with joy. He repeated in his mind that he must be dreaming. He responded 

' Sure, you pick me up though' he texted back

That night both Jax and Miles went to bed as happy as they could be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jax was pinned under Miles, on his stomache, panting for breath. When he felt Miles' teeth bite softly on his neck, he moaned loudly. He felt all of his blood pool in his groin. Miles hands were roaming every curve of his body. Then they settled on his nipples, twisting slightly, rubbing. Jax almost screamed, his cock throbbing painfully against the pants that suddenly weren't there anymore. Jax sharply grinded down into Jax's ass. Jax let out a high pitched, breathy moan, as he felt Miles' large cock grinding between his firm, round, ass cheeks. Miles trailed his hand down Jax's chest until he found his cock, already leaking precum he slowly stroked it in time with his thrusts between Jax's ass. Jax screamed in pleasure. Miles sped up his movements, Jax's moans getting increasingly higher pitched. He was getting so close to climax. Then he woke up, a wet spot had soaked through his underwear. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Miles was on his back, with Jax straddling his hips. Jax leaned down and latched his teeth onto his neck, Jax grunted. Jax traveled south placing small kisses along his chest, to find his pink nipples. He licked over the hard nubs. "GOD JAX,DONT STOP." Miles moaned out. Jax traveled lower towards his groin. Miles cock stood straight up from his body. Jax placed a tentative lick to the head, then kissed it. Miles' hips bucked up. Then right as he was engulfed in wet warm heat, it all was gone. He noticed he was back in his bed, and there was a wet spot in his underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is chapter 2 hope you liked it im finally out of school so I'll update more please leave kudos or comments this is my first fanfic. Let me know how I did


End file.
